oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Between a Rock...
Details Walkthrough *Start the quest by going to the Keldagrim mines which can be found northeast of Rellekka. Upon entering the cave, right across from you will be a crack between two dwarf statues, which you should enter. From there, talk to the Dwarven Ferryman for a ride across the river, which will cost 2 coins; Or free if you have a Ring of Charos (a) equipped. *To your north is the quest start, but to get there go to the east and go around the rock wall. Speak to Dondakan to commence the quest. *Dondakan will ask you to get further information about the rock, so return to the other side of the river, paying 2 coins again, or crossing for free with the ring. This time, speak with the boatman to be taken to Keldagrim. If you have not started The Giant Dwarf, you will be presented with a small cutscene, introducing the area. *To the south of the boat landing is the Trading Consortium. Enter this area and go up the stairs. Go to the west side of this floor and go down those stairs. Look for the area with an anvil on the mini-map -- inside the Consortium walls, not the one outside -- and speak with the Dwarven engineer. *You will be told to speak with Rolad. Go back to the east side of the Consortium. Exit the Consortium and go in a southern direction until you find the mine carts. Pay up 150 coins for a ride to the Dwarven Mine at Ice Mountain. Exit to the surface south of Ice Mountain, not the Falador exit. (If you have completed the Perils of Ice Mountain quest, head due north and take the ladder. Then head east.) *There will be two buildings in front of you. Go in the eastern-most one and speak with Rolad. He will ask you to find the pages from a book giving you information about the rock. If you do not have a cannonball ammo mould, go to the other building and buy one for 5 coins from Nulodion. *All 3 pages are found in the dwarven mine : #One of them can be found when searching the mining carts. (You may have to search all of them.) #Another is found when killing scorpions (may need to kill more than one). #The final one is found by mining any ore (may need to mine more than one). *Return to Rolad when you have found all 3 pages, and he will give you the Dwarven lore. When you have the choice, answer 'Of course.' Do not lie to him. Read the book, and then keep it for later. *Head back to Dondakan (via the mine carts, Boatman and Ferryman) and speak with him. He wants a material that is stronger than rune and granite. This is where your gold bars come in handy. *Go to any furnace with 1 gold bar (you need the other 3 for later) and your cannonball ammo mould, and make a golden cannonball. The closest furnace is the one in Rellekka, which you can use if you have completed The Fremennik Trials. Use the cannon ball on Dondakan. When he fires it, the cannonball will disappear through the wall. He will then ask to fire you through the wall, but needs the schematics to change the cannon to be able to fire a human. You will also need to make yourself a gold helmet if you don't want your head to explode when you hit the wall. *There are a set of 4 schematics: #The first schematic, Dondakan gives to you #The second one, schematics, is given by the Dwarven engineer back in Keldagrim. You can make your gold helmet while you're here, use 3 gold bars on an anvil (don't forget your hammer). (The anvil may be difficult to spot. It is in the northeastern part of the room.) #Go back to the eastern part of the city to the mine carts, and this time, take them to White Wolf Mountain (this ride costs 100 coins for one trip). Go to the bar area and speak with Khorvak. He will ask for a Dwarven stout. Take one off the table and use it on him, and in return, you will receive the final schematics. #Read to the last page of the Dwarven lore book and you will find Base schematics, this will destroy the book. *Once you have all the schematics, click 'assemble' on any of the 4 pieces. You will be shown all schematics, but they will not make any sense. What you must do here is move, and/or rotate, the schematics one by one so that they fit with the Base schematic. This part is simple pattern recognition. The schematics can be manipulated one at a time via the checkboxes. Once you put them all in their proper places -- it will take some trial and error -- the screen will show: ”That's it! It all makes sense now! If you were a dwarf, that is...”. right|thumb|200cpx|Second thoughts before launch. *Equip the gold helmet and go back to Dondakan with the schematics, your pickaxe, and any items you feel might be needed to kill a level 75-125 enemy. Once you are ready, ask Dondakan to shoot you into the rock. *Once inside the rock, you are surrounded by gold ore and gold veins. Mine as much as you can; If you mine 15 gold ore, the enemy will be level 75; If you mine at least 5 ore without mining 15, the enemy will be level 125; With less than 5 ore, you cannot defeat the demon.(Note: you only have 8 minutes in here, so be swift). When you feel you have enough gold, go to the centre of the area, where you will find a set of flames. Go through the first set of flames -- do not dally or you will take damage -- and talk to the second set. While talking to the second set of flames, the Arzinian Avatar representing the demon will come and attack you. The spirit will attack with mage, melee or ranged, depending upon which is your weakest. You can use prayer for an easy fight, the spirit shouldn't take too long to kill. If you are close to dying, you can take your gold helmet off, which will teleport you outside of the rock, next to Dondakan. (And you will have to try again from scratch.) *When you have defeated the Spirit, you will be teleported back out of the rock. Speak to Dondakan to finish the quest. Rewards *2 quest points *5000 Defence experience *5000 Mining experience *5000 Smithing experience *Rune pickaxe *You get to keep your Gold helmet and can continue using it to fire yourself into the rock to access the Arzinian Mine where there a lots of gold rocks and gold veins, and a nearby dwarf banks the player's gold ore for a charge (he keeps 20% of the ores, rounded up, or 10% of the ores if the player has the Ring of Charos(a)). Trivia *After the quests, you may attempt to make an offer to buy Dondakan's Granite boots, but no matter how much you offer, he will never sell them. *After the quest, when you go to the area of the Avatar, you can examine the much smaller flames to see "It's a tiny blue flame. Is this the essence of the Arzinian Being?" Category:Quests Category:Keldagrim